Venice
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: A vacation to Venice, who wouldn't want that? Though Robin isn't too pleased at his company. RobinxRed X
1. Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairing: Robin Red X

**(A/N)**alright, ugh, my mind is so numb. I've been so sick lately that homework and projects have piled up on me and it is horrible. God I can't wait to be out of school, its a daunting and overly tedious time in our lives that is only worth two handfuls of good memories.... I take that back. I have so many memories I wouldn't get ride of them if I could XP. So if you read the Music To Our Lives then you'll know what I'm talking about. The very first one I did the Year Of The Cat kind of got me inspired and I wanted to write a story about it. Multichaptered and I hope I can update some other stories....... yyyeaahh, I'll try and work on fixing my procrastination problem. So if you can, enjoy this first chapter!

P.S. I've never been to Venice so I'm kind of just bullshiting on some stuff lawls

* * *

Ruffling a hand through his hair Robin looked to his ticket then up to the woman taking them. She smiled and scanned the piece of paper. Tugging his carry on with him he trudged down the long hallway like corridor to the plane. It wasn't exactly the way he wanted to spend his vacation time, across the world in Venice; The City of Canals. Sinking by inches every year but beautiful even though. He was taking time off in August and the weather was going to be magnificent from what he had read in brochures.

Pushing past people he took a seat in the row third from the last. Plush, royal blue seats welcomed him and he exhaled, shoving his backpack between his legs he shoved the window cover shut. The titans had entered his name in a sweep stakes ad guess what, he had won. After going on a solo patrol he had entered the tower to a going away party arranged by Starfire and his bags already packed; slightly awkward. The flight would take 13 hours, he wasn't looking forward to it, even if it was supposed to be his vacation. Sure they had meant well and mainly Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy had encouraged him they would be fine, he couldn't help but worry. He brought his communicator just in case.

Closing his eyes he just waited, he didn't like leaving the city alone. Running a hand through his spiky black hair he figured maybe it would test the titans, make the team work better as a dynamic. He knew the plane would be taking off so he buckled his belt and just waited for sleep to take hold, he didn't want to be awake for most of the 13 hours.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ sometime time around midnight,6 hours left of the flight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dick woke to the feeling of cold against his forehead. Cringing he opened his eyes to be met with the inside of the planes wall, he sat up straight and stretched his neck. It was sore near the back from the awkward angle. Exhaling he looked around the coach cabin, most people were asleep. Some listening to the radio, others speaking quietly to each other. The person beside him was asleep, a middle-aged man who looked like he was going on a business trip. Glancing to the window he pulled the cover up to be met with darkness, there really wasn't much to see so he shut it once more.

"Oh good!" a woman's tingling voice alerted him. He looked into the aisle to see the stewardess smiling. "I was asked by a man to give you this."

Reaching into her pocket she produced a piece of paper. Handing it over she smiled and walked down the aisle to disappear. Raising an eyebrow Robin opened the paper and read the cryptic message. It gave him a row and a seat number and at the bottom made him narrow his eyes. A scribbled _X_ sent him into a hero mindset.

Robin felt the seat belt around his waist and unhooked it quickly. Getting up from his seat he slid out into the aisle and was looking for the numbers quickly. He stooped in front of the row, only three people were sitting in the five seats. Two were sleeping and when his eyes settled on blue he knew he would have to be careful. Slipping in he took a hesitant seat next to the rouge villain.

"X," he hissed, making sure his voice was down "what are you doing?"

A slow smirk crossed the copy's lips. He could remember finding out the almost disturbing information that X was a clone from his own DNA. The replica having been trained by Slade took it upon himself to break away and live an adventurous life as Red X.

"Why not? Venice is beautiful this time of year I've heard," he whispered and pulled his knees up to his chest, getting comfortable in the seat.

"I meant why are you following me?"

"Who ever said I was following you," X muttered as he looked into Robin's eyes. The hero looked annoyed and anxious.

Robin narrowed his eyes, pulling a knee up to rest his chin on it he felt no malevolent aura around the clone. "So if you're not following me, why _are_ you going to Venice?" he observed the teen carefully, he was the same age as he was, 17 and fit to fight with all he had.

X shifted to face him more, as if making sure they could look square into each other's eyes, he hesitated almost before answering in a whisper that Robin strained to hear. "I was following you."

Robin snorted and rolled his eyes, it felt different being out of his mask and costume, out of them he was just Richard John Grayson; Dick for short of course. X looked to him with a silence that said he was critiquing the way Dick was acting, as if taking notes.

"I heard through rumor you were leaving, word spreads fast in the underground," Red revealed at length.

"Doesn't surprise me," Robin whispered looking around the cabin as if thinking someone was eavesdropping. "so what are you going to do in Venice?"

He looked to X and it seemed the villain was less willing to give this answer up, but surrendered it anyway "Following you, maybe steal something."

"Of course," Dick whispered under his breath.

"Though, I hadn't really arranged for somewhere to stay," X whispered, his eyes were slow to look into Robin's.

There was a lengthy silence before Robin cleared his throat and spoke softly "You can join me for the sake of having a roof over your head."

X smiled "Thanks, I was going to break in anyway if you didn't say yes," Robin scoffed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I'm going to return back to my seat, sleep some more I guess," Robin whispered before standing. X looked up at him as if sad to see him leave.

"Alright, I'll wake you personally if you aren't when we land."

Robin gave a half smile "See you, X"

Robin walked through the aisle with practiced silence and took his seat next to the snoring business man. Yawning he looked over the aisle seats to see the dark crop of X's hair move to lean back in his chair. Hunching down Robin took his shoulder as a pillow and closed his eyes. He almost couldn't believe X had taken it upon himself to follow him. How did that information even slip out? Making a mental note before he fell asleep t o check the tower for bugs he slipped back into sleep.

* * *

A rough hand was shaking his shoulder and Robin woke with a start. Sitting up straight he looked up and X was standing over him with a smirk. The hand on his shoulder gripped it briefly before letting go and gesturing for him to hurry up. Robin stood, picking his backpack up he followed X off the plane. They walked through the long connecting corridor again and were back into a familiar setting.

X took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder to Robin, "We're here."

Robin nodded and was walking past X so they could retrieve their luggage. The signs of the airport were in Italian and Robin thanked his mentor for being well versed in many languages. X on the other hand looked a little lost, but stayed close to Dick.

"How do you know where we're going?" he asked over the crowd of people.

Richard looked over his shoulder to X "And you expected to tail me through the city without even knowing the language?"

X scowled and looked away, there was a flaw in his plane but he wouldn't admit it. They continued to walk till the baggage claim came into view and they waited near the appropriate claiming platform. Many people milled around, waiting, some giving the two teens looks. They looked nearly the same, expect that X was slightly taller then Robin and had shaggier hair. The platform started to move and soon bags were making their way around, waiting for someone to pick them up. Robin scanned the bags, X was the first to grab his, black in color, two of them. It wasn't long till Dick spotted his own and snatched them up, one was green, the other yellow.

"By the way, how long are you staying?" Robin asked as he adjusted the holds on his baggage.

"A week, you?"

Robin shook his head and scoffed, information really did spread in the underground "A week," he muttered and lead the way for them to grab a taxi to Robin's awaiting hotel room.

* * *

X was amazed at Robin's linguistic skills, he spoke Italian with a fluidity to envy. The taxi drove into the heart of Venice, passing the beautiful architect of different buildings that had both intrigued. The hotel they were staying at was not five star, but maybe a four or three. Still, as they walked in the place screamed class. X followed Robin to the front desk and listened intently as the teen spoke the beautiful language.

Robin conversed for several minutes before finally being handed a key. He gestured for X to follow him and they were off to find Robin's room. The Hotel had an elevator that went up 13 floors, they were on the 8th. Lugging their bags down the hallway the room was easily found after reading the door numbers. Robin stuck the key into the lock and opened the door, letting them in.

Both dropped their luggage and X shut the door with his foot. With sighs of relief Robin took a sweep of the living room. It had a long white couch with some pillows. A flat screen hovered on the wall above a mantel. A binder, no doubt giving number for places and TV channels, the remotes and some decorations were on the mantel. Two side tables flanked the couch, both with lamps, a coffee table in front of it was a few feet away from a fireplace, for the winter he assumed.

Looking away from the living room a small kitchen lead off from, a small dinning area that had windows to provide natural lighting around it. Looking further around a hallway lead to the bedroom, bathroom and closets. X was floating around the kitchen when he spoke "I'll take the couch."

Robin didn't argue and picked up his bags to drop them in the bedroom. When he entered the room he could feel how clean it was. A white bed with white sheets and comforter was in the middle of the right wall. Right across from it on the left wall a yard or so away two doors lead out onto a balcony. Dropping the bags he had to decide now what to do. It was five in the morning. He figured sleep was called for, he didn't want jetlag to be too severe the next time he woke. Pulling out some necessities, which included the Teen Titan communicator he returned to the living room to inform X he was going to hit the sack.

Walking the short distance of the hallway way he was greeted with the villain parading around the kitchen looking through cupboards with no shirt on. He raised an eyebrow and looked to the couch to see X's things already riffled through. He looked back, X hadn't noticed him yet. The male kept opening the wall cupboards, Robin couldn't help but notice how muscles stretched and bunched under pale skin. Flexing and rippling he was distracted until X spoke.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." The clone had a glass in hand and was filling it with water. Robin didn't dignify the comment with a reply.

"I'm going to go to sleep, do what you want. If you're going to leave let me know."

"Why should I?" X asked indignantly, he took a sip from his glass, staring over the rim of it at Robin.

"Because you obviously don't know the language and getting lost in a city as large as this one would mean I would have to go and find you. I don't want to spend my vacation doing that," Robin stated.

X narrowed his eyes, "I'll think about it," he muttered and Robin left the subject at that. It seemed that was the best kind of answer he was going to get. He didn't want the villain stealing anything while he was staying in the same room as him. No way was he going to get roped into anything.

"Alright, I'm going to sleep. I'll see you when I wake." _'I hope'_ Robin thought as he left the living room to his bedroom.

Closing the door he was quick to pull his own shirt off. The area was stuffy even in the early morning. Tossing it to the floor he undid his pants and pulled them off too, leaving the hero in only boxers. Ruffling a hand through his hair he walked to the double outside leading doors to shut the drapes. Flicking the lights off near the door he walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. He revealed at how cold they were on his hot skin.

Laying on his stomach he stretched out and rested his arms above his head and closed his eyes. All the sleeping was making him wonder if maybe he should get to bed earlier then he had been back at the tower. Staying up to all hours of the night and morning, working leads and keep a watchful eye over the city. Many times he had been told by the titans not to over work himself. But he just brushed it aside, telling them it was his duty as the leader. Now he was enjoying the fact of sleeping so much.

Sighing Robin briefly thought about what he should do next when he woke. Stocking the fridge was the first thing that came to mind. They couldn't live without a full fridge, especially with two ravenous teens. He would have to count out all the euros he had transferred from American. He had quiet a bundle stashed away from any means of use necessary. The chunk he had taken didn't even scratch the surface of his savings.

He decided that, that was what they were going to do when he woke. Then whatever came next would be left to their musings. Faintly he heard X moving around in the living room before he fell back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ugh. I'm breaking it off there lol. Chapter 2 won't be up in a snap, but I hope to get it up sometime. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Can't Admit it

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairing: Robin Red X

**(A/N)** blah, number two eh? I think I'm writting this for the pure satisfaction of pulling shit out of my head and putting it somewhere so it can be critisized. I'm a glutton for punishment lol. Anyway, my homework hs only seemed to pile up on me. Having been sick for four days it doesn't do me any good with the whole prorastination aspect of my work ethic....... I'm guna screw myself over but I don't think I really care...... right now at least. Ugh, well here's the second chapter, reviews are welomed. Have at ye! lol

* * *

Dick woke to the feeling of warm air rolling over his skin and the painful brightness of the sun. Cringing the hero brought a hand up to his face, scrunching it he cracked an eye open. The sun was flooding his room from the balcony doors. Both were open and the drapes were ruffling in the humid wind. Dragging himself up to sit he let his eyes adjust and saw the reason for his waking. Red was crouching on the wrought iron railing, back to him, he looked like a bird of prey waiting. The flowers in the hanging box below the clone drew Robin's eyes briefly.

Scarlet wild roses grew and seemed to suit the black designed railing. Sliding from the bed he walked quietly to the balcony. The air outside felt heavier, thicker. X looked down to him, a smirk on his lips at the attire Robin was sporting. He ignored the presumptuous stares.

"What time is it?" Robin dragged a hand through is hair.

"Around 1:10 last I checked," X replied, he picked at the sweatpants he was wearing as if thinking.

"We need groceries," the hero announced, he looked to X for some sort of confirmation, but the copy was looking to the sky with distracted interest. He seemed distracted and oddly calm. The sky was a rich blue, dotted with tufts of white clouds. They floated with a laziness known only to them.

"Get dressed, we're going out," Robin decided for both of them. He walked back into his room and retrieved his bags. Unzipping them he riffled through quickly to find something to throw on. X slid from the wrought iron railing and into Robin's room. Shutting the doors he breezed past and was gone.

Robin paid no mind and pulled on some knee length shorts and a green t-shirt. Opening his backpack he sifted through and pulled out his wallet. It was filled with euros and he stuffed it into his pocket. The exchange was 10 US dollars to roughly 7 euros. Pulling on simple shoes he left the room.

X was dressed in cargo pants and a whit t-shirt. He looked comfortable as such. Red himself had at least thought of transferring American dollars to euros, his wallet tucked away with the currency. His view of Robin dressed in normal clothes was almost out of place. But it amused him that the hero couldn't keep away from the bright colors of his costume; namely the green he was wearing. Slipping his own shoes on he followed Robin out of the room.

* * *

The city was bustling, moving and thriving. Gondolas constantly floating along the canals, trafficking through the Grand Canal. Tourists were scattered through the crowds, windows were thrown open to welcome the dazzling sunlight. X marveled at the richness of the culture, staggered glimpses of flamboyant costumes caught his eye. The language hit his ears like a flood and snippets of English made him hopeful. Though he wasn't sure where they were going he figured Robin had done his research like a good boy. Probably scoped out places of use to him during his stay. Markets, shops, maybe roof top routes.

The crowds were thick where they were walking and Robin's green shirt would be lost in the bodies then come into view again. It was frustrating to say the least to the clone. With practiced agility he weaved and ducked through the crowd before reaching out and capturing Robin's wrist with his hand. He felt the hero stiffen as he walked. X caught the bird's eyes from over his shoulder and felt the male relax a little; but not all the way.

Robin seemed determined in his walking, X had no idea as to where they were heading. He chewed at the inside of his lip before letting his hand slide down Robin's wrist and lace into the hero's fingers. Robin looked back as he walked around someone, an eyebrow raised but, X just scowled at him. The villain looked away and felt Robin at least hold his hand tighter as they walked through an alley way. Awkward was how X felt but he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted to be closer to this original form.

He had always felt a sense of labyrinthian networks winding through is heart. The very sight of Robin during a heist sent him into a kind of hysterical fit and he just wanted to get away. Other times, when he had seen the male atop of buildings, looking like the hero he was he felt a kind of gravitational pull to the teen's presence.

Dick suddenly stopped and X came crashing into the back of him, though the male held his ground. "Robin, what're you-" he looked around the hero and saw before them a market that stretched the length of the maybe two football fields. "How did you-"

"It pays to do research Red X," Robin called and he felt a little annoyed at the comment.

"Well come on then," X huffed "lets get your precious groceries!"

* * *

It turned out that finding something that both of them agreed on was difficult. Robin having to do just about all the talking made for trying conversations when the villain would chatter in his ear about haggling and such. They finally left around 4:30, laden with paper bags full of ingredients for meals. X was just glad that when they reached home he could finally get off his feet, walking around in the scorching heat took a lot out of him. Setting the two bags he was carrying down in the kitchen he exhaled and fell into the couch face first.

Robin snorted and deposited his own bags and started to transfer the perishable items into the fridge. Hearing X rustling around and then the sound of the TV drifting to his ears, he looked over the fridge door to see him flipping channels. Everything was in Italian, he wasn't sure what the copy was looking for. It didn't take long till he was done, some of the fruits left on the counter and fresher items in the fridge, with no thanks to X though. Walking to the living room he wasn't surprised to see Red with no shirt on.

Sliding onto the cushions he crossed his legs and leaned back, wondering idle what they were going to do now. His stomach produced an idea and he sighed. He didn't feel like cooking or going out to a restaurant, he figured X was probably hungry too. Blue eyes slid to peer at the clone splayed out on most of the couch, head turned to a profile, a hand hanging off the side of the couch with the remote he looked relaxed. X shifted deeper into the couch, his other hand coming to idly play across his chest as if in restless thought.

It was when X's eyes suddenly zeroed in on his did he felt like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. There wasn't any dialogue, but there was something in X's eyes that made Robin wary. It looked as though the villain wanted to move, though he stayed still. He was like a deer caught in headlights, unmoving. Robin was becoming uneasy under the stare; till his stomach growled. A smile cracked the clone's frozen face and he laughed.

Robin felt a tinge of embarrassment and looked away "Are you hungry? Cause I am."

X shrugged and Robin stood from the couch. He still felt a little awkward from the strange stare he had received. Wandering into the kitchen he picked his way through the fridge before settling on a mango, with the fruit and a knife in hand he sat back down. Red eyed him momentarily before holding his hand out for some kind of offering. Their conflicting personalities were apparent when Robin raised an eyebrow and simply cut himself a slice and ate it; slowly. X narrowed his eyes, the remote dropped from his hand and Robin cocked his head to the side slowly, eyes looking to the now free hand and X's face, daring him to move.

The extended hand was tense, as though it was readying to lash out. A slow, malevolent smile split X's lips and gripping the side of the couch he slid into a sitting position, his hand still hovering out for the offering. Robin wasn't sure when the cat and mouse game had started but, he was certainly enjoying taunting the villain, keeping something he wanted away from him; watching him squirm with defiance. With careful precision Dick cut another slice of the mango with his eyes still trained on X. When the blade broke free of the produce Red was bouncing across the couch upon Robin, a playful smile on his lips.

A tussle ensued where both the mango and slice were forgotten and the blade was the real object to be won; by some sort of unvoiced taunt of Robin. They dropped to the floor and struggled with less then serious attempts, a simple scrimmage of male dominance that could turn rough at any point. With the two conflicting and assertive personalities; it did. Knocking into the coffee table their likeness of features only seemed to further show how close they were, a certain kind of animalistic growl rose in both their chests. Robin continued to evade X's struggles at grabbing the knife from his left hand, his right acting as a kind of defense holding onto Red's left wrist.

X meanwhile was still trying to get a hold of the implement for some kind of childish satisfaction of successfully taking it from Robin. His right hand was eagerly reaching for Dick's outstretched left, but the hold on his left hand wasn't the only thing holding him back. It seemed Robin was just as wrapped up in the regressive tactics, using his legs to twine around X's waist in an attempt to pull the clone away. It was effective till X found his knees and pushed up from the laying position he had been occupying. His reach further increased, it would have been simple play, but Robin couldn't help the hero like mindset he drifted back into. It was then X found his left arm twisted painfully behind his back, flipped onto his back the knife was stabbed into the carpet and the weight of Robin atop him made it hard to breathe.

The sudden lightness on his chest had him breathing quickly and glancing to the knife beside his head with a thankfulness that it hadn't gone through flesh. He heard the door of Robin's room shut with an unspoken something that shone with muddy clearness at the slam. Staring at the ceiling for a moment he listened to the TV fill the uncomfortable.

Robin on the other hand was quiet sure he had to leave the room. He was out on the balcony, heart pounding and body temperature elevated. It wasn't that he had actually wanted to hurt X, it was more of… he almost didn't even want to admit it. A kind of hedonistic demeanor that wasn't common in his personality was itching for an appearance. But there was no way he could let the thing out. Hastily he dragged his hands through his hair, holding his head as though it would fly away from the spiraling feelings he was experiencing.

The sun was hanging somewhat low in the sky yet the humid air did him no good as he tried to cool himself down, he had hoped a wind would be whisking around. Azure eyes met that of the skies, wandering back into the room he plucked the T communicator off the bedside table and hoped it would at least work from these great distances.

"Calling any titans, this is Robin." he hoped maybe someone was one to at least draw his epicurean thoughts.

"Friend Robin! It is so good to hear your voice!" Starfire's unmistakable voice rang over with static.

"Dude Robin! How's Venice?" Beast Boy shoved his way onto the channel and everyone wanted a go.

"How's it looking over there Robin?" Cyborg's voice was clearest of them all, more then likely he was adjusting the frequencies as they spoke.

"I hear the weather is mild," Raven's monotone voice was almost indistinguishable against the interfering static of the long distance.

The various comments gave him a sense of comfort, they didn't seem distressed. Sliding onto the bed he crossed his legs and spoke.

"The weather's perfect here. How have the villains been, not too restless?"

"Mad mod made an appearance he was-"

"We kicked butt!" Beast Boy interrupted Raven.

"Yes, there was much kicking of the behind," he could practically hear Starfire smile.

"Yeah, we played it cool, roughed him up a bit," Cyborg added.

Robin pressed his forehead against the communicator "Sounds like you guys handled it alright." he paused before speaking again "I had company join me on my way here."

"Dude! A chick?" Beast Boy snickered.

"Robin was accompanied by a chicken?" Starfire asked, her naïve-ness of the American slang had Robin shaking his head.

Before anyone else could speak he interjected "Neither, Red X followed me here."

"What!?" Cyborg was first to speak and the tone in his voice suggested the worst.

"Has he been trouble?" Raven asked.

"Oh dear Robin, should we come assist you?" Starfire's voice was laced with worry.

"That crook! Following you!" Beast Boy's voice was full of disbelief.

Robin's voice was steady and calm "No it's alright, he's docile for the moment I-…… have him subdued." he hesitated at the assumed definition of the phrase.

"Are you sure Robin?" Raven spoke.

"Yes friend, we will not hesitate to come join you!" Starfire seemed eager to see their leader once more.

"Stay where you are titans, I have it under control. Though I think I'll be going out soon."

"Have fun Robin," Starfire chirped.

"Man you have to find some chicks!" Beast Boy chuckled.

"Enjoy yourself," Raven's deadpanned.

"Keep an eye on X too, have fun," Cyborg replied.

"I still do not understand why Robin would want to find a chicken!" Starfire's last sentence wasn't replied when Robin turned the communicator off.

Placing it on the table he the laid back and exhaled. He wasn't in the mood to go out, or for that fact do much of anything. Rolling onto his side of the still tangled sheets, it was maybe 5:00. He felt like the week would drag on longer then it should. In the back of his mind he hoped the incessant feelings would subside back to where they were meant to hide.

The next time X saw the hero was around midnight, having been to restless to sleep he figured flipping through channels was how he would occupy his time. He had heard Robin before he had spotted him come stand beside the couch. There was hesitance before Dick would finally look at X.

"I'm guna go for a walk, you can join me if you want," Robin informed before walking out of X's vision to grab his shoes.

* * *

The darkness of Venice was sliced through with street lamps and the illumination of room lights. The walk to the Grand Canal wasn't a long one, but the stretch of uninterrupted walkways wasn't long before a smaller canal broke the consistency. The water shimmered with the lights and danced with rippling waves. It was coming ever closer each year, further and further up onto the pedestrian areas.

X was the one to venture to the lapping water, not minding that the bottom of his pants and shoes got wet. Like a kid running through puddles he executed a cartwheel and an agile flip that sent waves rippling into the already natural ones. Robin on the other hand drifted from the water as though it was acid. He was leaning more toward a casual stroll then a romp in the water.

Robin shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his shorts. It was a warm August night, somewhere in the 70's he figured with the warmness of the air. The water looked ominous with its un-seeable bottom and shimmering darkness. Though the sky above was clear of any clouds and the stars winked at him with untold secrets. His calm mood was interrupted though when a cold we hand clasped around the back of his neck and Goosebumps washed over his skin. He shuddered from the iciness, shoulders hunching and an amused laugh filled his ears. The full weight of X landed on his back in a piggyback, he staggered forward a step before Red's weight settled finally.

"X what-"

"I made you flinch! Now carry me!" an obnoxious tone of triumph wove through his voice. Robin on the other hand felt like just flipping back and landing squarely on the ground on top of X.

"You're nothing but a child!" Robin growled as X's arms came to wind around his neck loosely, shifting his weight further up and clasping his thighs firmly around Robin's waist for reassurance.

"A child who obviously won Mr. Hero," X taunted and kept his hold tight.

"Fine, we're just going to go back to the hotel then," Robin grated, he wouldn't be caught like a fool standing in the middle of the street with another guy practically _mounting_ him.

X grinned to himself as Robin turned and started back off in the direction of the hotel. When the bird wasn't acting like a hero he was rather…. submissive for lack of a better word. He felt Robin's hands come to rest under his legs, holding him for at least some kind of balance. Dick's hands felt hot through the wet fabric of his pants and X curled closer to the hero, becoming docile as Robin walked. It reminded him of the time Robin and he had been after Ding Dong Daddy and the bird's personal brief case. The invigorating fight, dancing from their bikes, till he ended up for a moment ridding with the hero. He felt the need to at least muck up the experience for the other villains and gladly took his sweet time interrupting all of their vehicles on the way.

* * *

Though X was reluctant to be dropped before they entered the hotel he still felt a small shine of victory as they walked to their room. Dripping water as he went he was eager to change out of the uncomfortable clothes when they the door to their room. Robin unlocked it and the villain pushed past, disrobing from his wet clothes he flung them to the floor and Dick had to take a moment to shake his head as he closed the door and locked it.

"Must you always take something off?" Robin asked tossing the key to the couch side table and turning the lamp on.

"If it bothers you then stop staring," X mumbled mussing his hair and stretching.

"I'm not staring," Dick muttered as he took his shoes off. The boxer clad villain snorted and waved a hand in the air dismissively.

He glared holes into the back of X's head and placed his shoes out of the way of the door. When he stood back up X was staring at him from where he was leaning against the couch. Arms supporting his weight and one leg propped up, he looked like he was ready for a brawl or something.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," Robin spoke and was out of the room before X could reply.

X watched him go, shut the door and become silent. He felt childish in his doings, walking around without a care in the world when really he wanted Robin's undivided attention. A need for his other half to notice him was strong and his life as a thief was fueled by it. He ran a hand through his dark hair and let his blue eyes rest on the window over his shoulder. The blinds were closed but he knew of the darkness that pressed against the glass. Gliding from the couch he went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash the canal water off.

Robin fell into the cool white bed with an exhale of all the air in his lungs. The touching was driving him crazy. Usually instigated by X he didn't want it to stop in the back of his mind. But in the back of his mind that self-indulgent side lurked with unappeased motivations. He rolled in the sheets for a few moments before getting comfortable and letting his mind slip into sleep.

* * *

There was heavy breathing, the sound of two bodies moving in foreign darkness and Robin could feel his body molding to the one behind him. The one that always initiated contact between them and this certain contact Robin was sure he wanted. Hands were rough along his sides and teased his body in a way he didn't want them to stop. Low, obviously male moans rose next to his ear and he joined in for the pure purpose of expressing his satisfaction.

A hot mouth busied itself with his neck and he brought shaking hands up to grasp his painfully hard erection. The hands that had been wandering his body mingled with his own and the feeling of another person's flesh against such private areas had him arching and bucking back against the member already pressed deep inside him.

Another moan and soon this one turned to husky words "Say my name."

He recognized the voice, recognized it in a painfully sinful way and felt the unforgiving squeeze on his cock and the thrust that hit that spot. Throwing his head back he-

Robin woke with a start, sitting up straight in the bed. His chest was heaving for needed air and he looked around as if someone might have seen into his dream. Dick would've gotten up to see if X was awake, but the embarrassing reminder of his dream was apparent by the hardness in his shorts.

He groaned and fell back into the bed, shifting uncomfortable at the stickiness of his skin and how hot and bothered he felt. Raking a hand through his damp hair he set to calming his pounding heart. The balcony doors were blocked by the white curtains, but he could tell by the pale light from outside it was somewhere around 5:00 maybe 4:00 in the morning.

Panting Robin closed his eyes and tried to will his erection away. He would never admit it out loud, but the decidedly fake pleasure he felt in his dream was something he wanted for _real_. Never had he thought of X in that way, he felt disorientated and awkward as he laid there. At that moment he wanted nothing more then to just go home. To be away from the endearing villain X and be on with his life of fighting crime.

Turning over with restlessness, he knew for sure he would have to plan some sort of trip for them today. Something that would keep X distracted and let him alone for at least some time. For now though, he would not risk a trip to the bathroom in the hallway, for now he would try to rest. Dream of nothing rather then something. Raking a hand through his hair again he turned once more and closed his eyes, hoping for a dreamless sleep. Robin was sure now, that Red X posed to compromise his morals and maybe even try to drag him down from his hero status. He wouldn't give in that easily.


	3. St Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairing: Robin Red X

**(A/N)** ugh, numbah tres. I actually got around to somewhat finishing this :P. But hey, what can you do with a bogged down sched. and no personal time what so ever! -.-; so, enjoy da chapter, don't know when I'll update but enjoy!

* * *

Robin didn't wake by himself this time, no, he woke to the sound of someone screaming. A woman's high vocals ripped through his sleep like a knife. He was up out of the bed in a flash, rushing through the bedroom door and out into the living room. The woman screamed again and his heart stopped its erratic beating when he found the source. X was watching a movie, apparently a scary one, and a woman was being eaten. He scowled at the TV and looked down at the couch to see X giving him a look.

"You like hell," was all he gave to Robin.

An indignant look crossed Robin's features; if only he knew. The hero stocked away to the bathroom. Ripping his clothes off he locked the door and flipped the light on. He didn't know what they were going to do, but he guessed the tourist thing would be the way to go. They'd go see a popular sight or two. That would suffice for Robin. Turning the knob on the wall the water poured from the nozzle above and he edited it till it was more then warm. Stepping in his hair was pulled from its messy state down his neck and into his eyes. Pulling the white curtain closed he searched for the complimentary supplies.

A small bottle of shampoo and conditioner later the hero was standing in the hot water just letting it roll along his body. It wasn't everyday that a guy like Robin had dreams about guys like X. Sure he saw the villain as handsome and in some ways beautiful. But he couldn't get over the fact he had actually dreamt about the male in such a way. He felt a little shame as he remembered the dream in its entirety and the twisted voice in the back of his mind cooed for more.

Shaking the water from his eyes he turned the shower off and opened the curtain. The mirror had fogged over and that was what made him stop. Wiping his face he peered at the reflective glass and read the messy scrawl no other person could've written.

_Thought we'd go and see St Mark's Square,  
__When you're done I'll be down in the hotel lobby_

_X~_

He glared at the mirror and looked to the door, the lock was undone. The villain had picked his way into the bathroom.

'_Of course, sneaky bastard'_ Robin thought to himself and climbed out. Pulling one of the large towels from the rack he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom.

Entering the bedroom he glanced to the communicator and walked past it. Walking to the balcony doors he pulled the curtains back and Venice sun came flooding into the room. He could feel the warmth from the scorching sun even through the glass. Stretching Robin took the towel and quickly dried off. It didn't take him long to find something to throw on. A pair of black knee length shorts and another t-shirt, this time red with a small tribal like design near the bottom. Walking out he shut the lights off as he went and picked up the room key that was still left on the couch side table. Stuffing his wallet into his pants and putting his shoes on he left, locking the door.

The lobby downstairs was fairly filled, people lounging on the chairs or couches, talking and laughing. Milling around, checking in and out. Others leaving and entering the hotel. It was a little after 10 Robin confirmed, looking at a clock on the beige wall behind the front counter. He looked around briefly before spotting someone leaning against the wall near the door looking out. Messy black hair and an athletic frame were easily recognizable. Starting over he studied X's posture. The villain was relaxed, arms crossed on his chest he looked like a regular easy going guy, not a thief tagging along with a hero. He wasn't more then three feet away when X looked over to him, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I see you got my note," he whispered.

Robin narrowed his eyes "You could've waited for me to be done."

The dark haired male merely shrugged "I felt impatient."

"So, do you even know how to get to St Mark's Square?" Robin asked.

"Of course! I asked for directions!" Robin raised an eyebrow as a finger was pointed at him, like he was being reprimanded or something.

"How did you manage that?"

"I asked the guy at the front desk," X tossed his chin in the direction of the desk. A new person was standing behind it, smiling as he talked to a couple with luggage.

"He knew English?"

"Yup so _I,_ by _myself_, got directions." that familiar knowing smirk split the male's lips.

Robin stared at X, the villain looked expectant of something. Before he knew it the thief was turning on his heel and out the glass doors. Sighing he ran a hand through his damp hair and followed after.

* * *

Venice sun glittered off the waves around them, both had agreed on going by ferry along the Grand Canal. They sat not too far apart, watching as other boats and other vessel sailed along. X wasn't too preoccupied by it though, he looked over his shoulder from where he was sitting just in front of Robin. The hero was looking out at the water, chin propped up in his hand, he looked deep in thought. The copy huffed and leaned back in his seat, getting somewhat comfortable. They were going to make port near Molo, with less then twenty minutes it would be a quick trip.

He glanced around at all the other passengers in the charter ferry. They were dressed in casual clothes, he could spot out the tourists. Though he wondered if they themselves looked like tourists. He turned around in his seat completely to face Robin, the motion alerting the hero. Blue eyes met his own and he leaned on his arms.

"How now brown cow?" X muttered.

There was a moment of silence before Robin spoke "I see said the blind man to the deaf mute,"

X raised an eyebrow before snorting and a laugh tumbled from his lips. "Why are you acting like Batman?"

Robin briefly remembered that the news of him being trained by the dark knight roamed the underground. It almost disgusted him that, that fact was what really scared some of the villains. He was no shadow to be regarded as one.

"Why are you being nosy?" Sticking his tongue out X leaned back, gripping the back of the seat he hummed and looked out the window.

* * *

X lead the way of the ferry for their party of two. The small port was busy with others coming and going. The walk to St. Mark's Square would be a quick one. Fifteen minutes later X was holding his arms out like some imitation of ruling the world and laughing. Robin watched for a few feet away as the villain turned a couple times before facing him. Slinking over the dark haired thief leaned in close next the Robin and spoke.

"Lets scare the pigeons," he whispered, as if the pigeons might hear of their _plans_.

Robin looked ahead a maybe ten feet to a massive flock of birds. The pigeons were common and sometimes a spectacle in themselves at the square. The fowls pecked around the pattered blocks of the square, picking up crumbs. Some dropped by people, some of the pigeons going as far as to scavenge near the tables of the local café.

"No, I don't think the people around-" it was too late, someone had beat them to the punch.

A group of small school children went running into the flock, sending the birds into a flurry of wings and feathers. Partially covering their faces as the pigeons swarmed their way Robin stared. The size of the flock seemed intensified as they took flight. Spreading their wings they looked larger and one put together ten fold the birds were like some kind of plague from the bible. X huffed and shot a glare to the children giggling and chasing the birds, their parental chaperones chasing after.

"Well so much for that."

"I'm hungry, lets grab something to eat," X stated and walked from where they were standing toward the café. X looked over his shoulder, the unforgiving Venice sun bathing the hero in light. His hair showed highlights of brown mixed in the black and the skin that was showing glowed. Scratching the back of his head he tried to push thoughts to the back of his mind and hastily motioned for Robin to follow.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get seated at one of the white tables. Their orders taken, the two sat with drinks in front of them. Sunlight glittered on the perspiration sliding down their glasses, ice sparkled at the surface of both tea and water. Running a finger around the rim of his glass X finally spoke.

"So I'm guessing when we get back to Jump City this….. 'temporary alliance' will end."

Robin took a moment to stare at his copy, wondering why that of all questions popped up. "I would assume so, you _are_ athief after all."

X narrowed his eyes "When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

A breathy laughed escaped Robin's lips unheeded "You try to bite at me so often, but I wonder if they're really just some protective distraction."

There was no response, only X indulging his water in a drink. Robin crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. He looked out to the square, watching people. Noticing things, like a couple across the way getting close, a family walking with their child, odd things.

"What if it doesn't have to?"

The question caught Robin off guard for a brief moment. His gaze returned slowly to X's. Choosing his words for a second the hero spoke "Are you trying to say something?"

A shrug and X's eyes flicked away then back "I don't know, maybe," he whispered absently.

A waiter came to the table carrying their plates of food. Setting them down the woman said a few quick words before leaving to attend to another table that was ready. Neither touched their food as they stared at each other.

"What I meant to say w-was," X paused to try and think of something, blurting out the first thing that came to mind " what if I helped you guys or….. Whatever." X scrunched his nose at the remark and hoped Robin wouldn't take it to heart.

Robin wasn't sure if the villain was lying or not, but the seemingly good natured comment was somewhat of a surprise. Leaning forward to take his fork he spoke "I don't think the titans would be too keen on a villain coming around."

X didn't reply, he would rather not be anywhere near the tower lest he had some personal business, but he didn't want to be the rat in the cobra's nest. He picked up his own utensils and began to eat.

* * *

After the plates were taken and the bill was paid the two left the café. It was easy to fall back into the bustling crowds of the square. They blended in with onlookers that gazed up at the St. Mark's Basilica. With its domed roofs and towering arches it was a thing of beauty. The carefully crafted paintings and molds. X muttered under his breath about how good a steal that would be. Robin just drank it in, or at least until he was bumped into.

Someone tried to pass between the two males, they avoided X but came smack shoulder to shoulder with Robin. The person went down while Robin held his ground from years of practice. A startled yell and the person hit the ground hard. Robin though was quick to offer a hand and help them up. He received a muttered 'thanks' and the person was hurrying off into the crowd. X bent down to retrieve something from the ground, holding it up both inspected the item. It was a long necklace, attached to it was what looked like three long tubes.

"I think he dropped this."

Robin reached out to take the necklace but X withdrew back. He took the necklace, turning slightly away to prevent Robin from snatching it. Fiddling with the tubes he finally discovered that the top connected to the necklace parted from the tube. Inside one of the tubes was a glow stick and a piece of paper rolled around it.

"X," Robin warned.

The thief merely ignored him as he unfurls the paper from around the unbroken glow stick. Robin watches as a smile spread across the villain's lips.

"Do you know what this is Robin?" X questions.

The clone looked over, locking stares he waited for a reply. Robin shrugged.

"What?"

"This is a telephone number." X held up the paper. "Do you know what this number goes to?"

Robin didn't reply right away, he sighed "Alright, I'll bite. What?"

"This number is all we need for a good time. This number is going to give us directions."

"Directions to what?"

"A rave." the answer was quick, but it brought back memories.

When Bruce wasn't looking over his shoulder he used to roam Gotham in the late and early mornings hours. That was when they came out. Advertisers, handing out flyers with mysterious descriptions and numbers. Three times he had gone through the process. The first two had been successful. The third ended up with him in the back of a strangers car half way through the all night rave; the GPD had crashed it. He had been informed that the chance of it being crashed was high. He enjoyed it thoroughly.

"We're not going to a rave. Besides, who knows whether the thing is legal or not."

X gave an obscenely loud snort and shoved the glow stick and paper back into the tube. Closing the thing he placed the necklace around his neck and huffed.

"You may not want to go, but I'm not going to deprive myself of a good time just because you have the stick of justice stuck up your ass."

Robin ignored the comment and simple looked elsewhere.

Their time spent at the square sped by. Walking the perimeter of the square, looking at the basilica once more before leaving. Catching the ferry back. A whole new crowd on this trip. Robin was still somewhat annoyed at how X kept fiddling with the necklace he had found. The ride back was silent and Robin was more then happy to get off of the boat. He had effectively prevented himself from being constantly badgered by X. But now they were left together a few blocks from the hotel. He didn't want to even pay attention to the villain. Walking forward X caught up beside him.

There was a silence that was filled with X uncapping and capping the tubes. Robin chewed at the inside of his cheek and stuck his hands in his pockets. It would be a long walk.


End file.
